


Yet another mage

by SkyOfDust



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Totally not fluffy, beware you may end up screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyOfDust/pseuds/SkyOfDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are words that should not be spoken. But yet, they should be heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet another mage

“Fenris. There is something I must tell you.”

Anders knocked again at the door. It was rare when Fenris opened it since he killed Danarius. Since he and Anders…

Anders had not expected to see him that night after the fight at the Hanged Man. When the elf entered his clinic, anger easily readable on his face, he had to admit he had been afraid. But no fist came to crush his heart. Instead, an angry hungry mouth had claimed the mage's lips. Maybe Fenris had been thinking about it for a while and finally gave up that night. Maybe he just needed the feeling of another's warm body against his and the comfort of company, no matter who was laying on the bed with him. Maybe he had come to understand Anders more than he was willing to admit. Maybe he just needed to fuck a mage. Whatever the reason was, Anders had been too glad to let him do.

But still, there was this secret he could not keep. Something he had to tell Fenris so the warrior would understand. Again, it was all about the mages' plight. Again, it was all about justice, justice that Anders deserved to be given, for he had suffered enough 'mages are evil' speeches from the elf's mouth. This mouth he dreamed of now. If he wanted this to go on between them, he knew they had to be less antagonistic. Anders had a point to prove. And this information he possessed could change everything.

“Sod off” the elf said from the inside. “I do not wish to speak with you, abomination.”

Anders sighed again. Maybe he should just remain silent. Not tell him. the elf was not ready for this, obviously. But maybe it would help him giving up this bitterness and this hatred he carried for too long.

“I know something important that you should be told. That you need to know so you can understand who you are. More than a 'little wolf', more than a living weapon, more than the creation of a magister. I know what you are, Fenris. Open that door!”

The door opened suddenly and the mage was pulled by the collar until he was shoved against a wall. Lips bruised his immediately, teeth teasing his skin. He could smell leather, blood, wine, and felt Fenris' hair brush his neck as the elf bit hard his throat, ready to claim his body again. But Anders was not here for this.

“Stop, Fenris. We need to speak.”

“We agreed we'd not talk about it. So shut up and take off your clothes.”

“ **Enough!** ”

The blue cracks made Fenris jerked away and lit up his markings, but Justice was gone as fast as he had appeared.

“I am not a toy you can play with whenever you want to. It's a serious matter that...”

“Then leave.”

“Fenris.”

Anders took a step forward and his hand rested on the elf's cheek. He thought the warrior would shove it away, snarl at him and scream him to just get the fuck out. But Fenris leaned into the touch and his lyrium-branded fingers covered the mage's.

“I… I won't deny, mage, that I wish… but I can't allow it.” he added, looking away.

Fenris gently removed Anders' fingers from his face and stepped back.

“There is nothing more I can give you, mage. Don't expect anything else.”

Anders knew this already. Cuddling, kissing; the elf had nothing more to offer than what he already gave. Just a presence at night when sleep wouldn't come and the apostate would look at the stars, alone, searching for a home somewhere. But then, an elf would enter his clinic, they would share something, share their bodies, and then he would leave. Nothing more. Somehow, it was sufficient.

Anders noticed that something had changed between them. There was no hatred anymore. The first time, it had been rough, senseless thrusts to just fuck their anger out. And then, they began watching the other, smiling during the act, whispering in each other's ears, kissing, stroking, moaning, slowing the pace so it would last longer. Until, one day, the elf looked at the mage and almost stayed. But he did not. And the mage felt his heart breaking and understood he too had come to wish more than a body next to his when he was cold at night.

“Fenris. I don't know if I do the right thing telling you this. But I have to, so you can make a choice. And understand. You deny the obvious. You reject me because I am a mage. But still… maybe we are more alike than what you think.”

“Your point, mage?”

Fenris crossed his arms and glowered at Anders, who swallowed hard. Maker, it was hard to say it. 'What has magic touched that it does not spoil?'

“You're connected to the Fade, Fenris. I know demons haunt you as well and you fear as any mage to fall in their trap. The lyrium under your skin… it did not kill you. It should have, you know. Or maybe, it should have added something to you, like addiction. Madness. Something more than some strange power that runs through your veins now. Are you sure it's about the markings only? It's no usual power, lyrium ghost.”

“Your _point_ , mage?”

“Your sister's a mage.”

“I know that.”

“You have no memory of your past.”

“I am aware of it.”

“Did you ever think that perhaps… it was possible that… you may be a mage as well?”

Fenris' eyes widened. Then his hands found their way to Anders' throat and pressed hard so the mage could not breathe. He shoved him against the wall, once, twice, not removing his fingers from the neck he had liked licking so many times, where he had whispered words of comfort, of gentleness, of almost love.

“What are you saying?! Are you out of your mind? I am not like you, I am no monster, no abomination, no filthy mage with filthy magic I can summon with a wiggle of my fingers.”

“Fenris...” the mage whimpered, his lungs jerking to find some air. “Can't breathe. Please.”

The words died in his throat and he began to close his eyes, but the hands finally let him go.

“You are mistaken. You'd wish I was a mage so everything you ever said about...”

“I asked her in a letter I sent. She could remember. Varania answered my question with a few words. 'Yes. He used to be a mage. And still is, for sure.'”

The elf summoned the Fade and his brands glowed of an intense blue. His hand reached the mage's heart and crushed it. Fast. Too fast. And then it was too late. For everything. Anders' eyes widened at the sudden pain, and then they were empty, so empty, as they never were. The corpse fell, lifeless, and Fenris stared at his red fingers. Blood.

He fell to his knees beside Anders' body and took gently the mage's head to rest it on his lap. his fingers closed the amber eyes, leaving two lines of blood. He could no more stand the idea of emptiness in those pupils. Maker it hurt. It shouldn't hurt. He had wished all this time to kill the man, to get rid of yet another abomination. But now, everything seemed dark, as they were no golden eyes watching him as if he was the most beautiful person in the world.

No one will ever be able to kill the loneliness in his heart now. He was the responsible of this. All this time he had hunted the culprits. Hadriana. Danarius. Any magister, any mage. And yet he should have looked into the mirror to find the real monster.

“You have the purest soul I have ever seen, mage.” he murmured.

And he fled. He left the dusty mansion, the corpse in his hall, he left Hightown, Hawke, his friends, Kirkwall, his past, his hopes. Where was he going? Only the Maker knew. Just as far as possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hem.  
> I hesitated writing another story with several chapters with this intrigue, but I finally thought two pages might be sufficient. Je ne pense pas que l'idée soit suffisamment exploitée, though I don't really have the time for a third story. And again, it was just something I wrote quickly because it began obsessing me. So I did not workhard on it, it's not as great as it should be, but man, it was a relief to finally write it!
> 
> Maker, one day I'll write a happy ending. I PROMISE!  
> I'll tell my characters "stop dying, pleaaaase"


End file.
